Torture of Tea
by I LOVE YUGIOH
Summary: NOT MENTAL but PHISICAL written by my BROTHER I repeat BROTHER SO SARAH DO NOT READ THIS.


Torturing Tea  
  
  
  
Scene: Yugi and the gang are asleep.....except Tea!  
  
Tea: hmmm.. They are still asleep so I might as well prepare some firewood.  
  
Tea goes out and gathers fire wood.  
  
While Tea is out gathering firewood, the rest of the gang wakes up.  
  
Yugi: Hey guys good morning.  
  
Joey: morning` Yugi  
  
Bakura: Hey guys where's Tea?  
  
Joey: Good question Bakura.  
  
Tristin: Maybe she is out on a walk.  
  
Yugi: Well I guess.  
  
Safely assuming that Tea is out on a walk they change the subject. Meanwhile Tea is searching for firewood.  
  
Tea: Gee. It's quite cool this morning.  
  
(Felling a little cold)  
  
As she is gathering wood she hears something lurking in the bushes.  
  
(Quivering)  
  
Tea: WWWHOOOO"SSSS THERE!!!!  
  
Out of the bushes come 4 tall men dressed in black and wearing shades. Then one of them grabs Tea and puts his hand over her mouth.  
  
Tea is squirming to get free.  
  
Strange man: Pegasus will be proud.  
  
Tea then breaks free but the men are still surrounding her.  
  
Tea: GO AWAY!!!!! Then Tea kicks one of them in the balls.  
  
Strange man: OOOOO!!!!! GGGRAB!!! HHHER!!!!  
  
Then one of the men grabs her by her arms.  
  
Strange man that got kicked: You'll pay for that.  
  
Tea: Leave me alone!!!  
  
Then the strange man pulls out a button and hits Tea in the head with it. Tea falls to the ground unconscious.  
  
Strange man: Bring Her to the castle.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi and the gang are puzzled.  
  
Yugi: Gee. Guys. has anyone seen Tea, it has been 2 hours since we woke up.  
  
Bakura: I think we should go find her!  
  
All: RIGHT!!!  
  
Scene: Tea has now awakened at Pegasus's Castle.In a Bard Cell!  
  
Tea: HUH!!!!! WHAT!!!! WHAT HAPPENED!!!!  
  
Guard: She's awake (saying this into a radio)  
  
Pegasus: (responding back) GOOD!!! Bring her to me! UNHARMED!!!!  
  
The guard with two other guards escort Tea to the main hall.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi and the gang are met up by a group of Strange Men!  
  
The gang is puzzled!  
  
Joey: HEY!!! BACK OFF!!!  
  
Just then these Men surrounded all, and they all get hit in the head like Tea did.  
  
Strange Man: Bring them to Pegasus.  
  
Scene: Yugi and the gang - except Tea - are now strapped to chairs. At Pegasus's Main Hall.  
  
Yugi: What. What is happening here!  
  
Joey: Hey let us out of these!!  
  
After trying to break free Yugi and the gang are now exhausted.  
  
After a few minutes Pegasus arrives and now they try to break free even more than than they did earlier.  
  
Pegasus: Ha. it's Yugi.  
  
(Interrupting) Yugi: What do you want!!! PEGASUS!!!!  
  
Pegasus: O I simply want your Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Yugi: Well YOU CANT HAVE IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: Fine!!!  
  
Pegasus: GUARDS!!!! BRING OUT OUR PRISONER!!!  
  
Yugi and the gang are now wondering greatly.  
  
Yugi and others: TEA!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: YUGI!!!! HELP ME!!!!!  
  
Joey: WHY YOU ROTTEN!!! PEGASUS!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: may I direct you to what is called a TORTURE RACK!!!!  
  
Tea: NNNNOOOO!!!! PLEASE.PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: Put her in!!!!  
  
(Tea is now trying to fight for her not to suffer)  
  
Pegasus: OOO!!! NOTHING I ENJOY MORE BUT THE SOUND OF PAINFUL SCREAMS!!!!!  
  
Yugi and others: PEGASUS!!!!!! NNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: MMMMUUUWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! As Pegasus's guards position Tea into THE TORTURE RACK!!! Yugi and all his friends are now franticly trying to escape so they can save Tea!!!!  
  
Scene: Tea is poised for torture and Yugi and all want to save Tea!!!  
  
Tea: (in a pleading voice) PLEASE PEGASUS!!!!! STOP THIS!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: (Proudly) BEGIN STRETCHING HER!!!!  
  
TEA: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: EAVE HER ALONE PEGASUS!!!!!!  
  
Joey and Tristen: You CREEP!!!  
  
The Guard begins to bring down the lever that stretches Tea.  
  
Tea: (riving in pain) AAAAAAA!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! STOP!!!!!! AAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus is just standing there enjoying every moment  
  
Yugi and others: PPPPPPPPPEEEEGGGAAASSSUUUSSSS!!!!  
  
Pegasus: Ok stop the stretching!!!  
  
Guard stops stretching but still Tea is feeling the pain.  
  
Yugi: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!!!! SHE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG!!!!!  
  
Tea: (riving in greater pain) GUYS!!!!! SOMEONE!!!!! PPPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!!! HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP MMEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: Begin stretching again  
  
Guard begins to stretch Tea again.  
  
Tea (begins to physically suffer) : AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNOOOO!!!!!!! PPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEASSSSSSSE!!!!!!!!! SSSSTTTOOPPPP THHHHIIIISSSS!!!  
  
After 30 seconds of Stretching!!  
  
Pegasus: Stop Stretching I've got a better plan.  
  
So the guard stops the stretching devise  
  
Pegasus: Now hand me a baton. Tea (Physically In Pain) PPPPLLLEEEEAAASSEEE!!!! LLLLEEEETTT MMMEEE GGGGGGOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi and the gang are terribly mourning for the pain Tea endured.  
  
Yugi: (angrily) PEGASUS!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!  
  
Pegasus: What I Want You Cannot Give Me!!!! So I will take it out on poor, defenseless little TEA!!!! OOO BOO HOO!!  
  
Now Pegasus with the baton hits Tea in the Stomach Tea is now out of breath just barely alive.  
  
Pegasus: It's Time! Tare HER LIMBS OFF!!!! (Then laughs hysterically)  
  
Yugi and the gang: NNNNNOOOO!!!!! PPPPEEEEGGGAAASSSUUUSSS NNNNOOO!!!!!!!!! PPPPLLLEEEAAAASSSEEE!!!!!  
  
TEA: AAAAAAA.....  
  
Tea's voice trails off as her limbs are torn from her.  
  
Yugi and all are now torn into tears Pegasus gets handed a gun and then kills the rest of them with a shot to there heads.  
  
THE.......  
  
END....  
  
Story by Vjldinohunter@aol.com 


End file.
